While it has generally been assumed that the immune system plays an important role in the detection and elimination of nascent tumors, little evidence in support of this hypothesis has been forthcoming. The recent demonstration that nude (congenitally athymic) mice do not have an increased incidence of spontaneous tumors has seriously challenged the concept that T cell immunity plays a crucial role in immune surveillance against tumors.